


5:56 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll be safe here,'' Amos muttered as he ate soup after he viewed hungry creatures near the kitchen window.





	5:56 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll be safe here,'' Amos muttered as he ate soup after he viewed hungry creatures near the kitchen window and assumed they were going to devour him.

THE END


End file.
